particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of Baofluz (3522)
The Treaty of Baofluz was a document drafted to end the Jelbanian-Deltarian War in the early 3520s. The Treaty of Baofluz formally ended the war, disbanded the defeated Jelbanian military, placed war guilt on Jelbania, allowed for the repatriation of all prisoners of war, and most importantly established Jelbania as a vassal state of the Deltarian Empire. Transcript TREATY OF BAOFLUZ ---- In recognition that Věrĭno Deltarĭsko (hereafter referred to as "Deltaria") has no interest in expansionism or the interference in the sovereign integrity of her neighbours, but recognising also that the democratically elected government of the Federal Republic of Jelbania (hereafter referred to as "Jelbania") is subject to major impediments in the fair and free governance of a modern nation, the undersigned do hereby agree to the following treaty of peace. Article I :: Cessation of hostilities Section I :: Deltaria and Jelbania will immediately cease all hostilities at the announcement of this treaty. Section II :: Jelbania will immediately halt any military operations and come to standstill upon the announcement of this treaty. Deltaria will only continue military operations within the borders of Jelbania as they relate to peacekeeping, protection of civilians, and the overseeing of demilitarisation. Article II :: Disbandment of the Jelbanian Armed Forces Section I :: Immediately upon the announcement of this treaty the nation of Jelbania will order the disbanding of the Jelbanian Armed Forces, officially styled as the Great Jelbék Horde. The process of disarmament will be overseen by the Deltarian Armed Forces Section II :: To prevent the social and economic turmoil associated with mass-unemployment of former soldiers, Deltaria will commit to accepting Jelbanian citizens into the Deltarian Armed Forces. Section III :: The integration or segregation of Jelbanian citizens within the Deltarian Armed Forces will be left to the discretion of the Deltarian legislature. Section IV :: For a period of three months after the mutual ratification of this treaty, all former members of the Jelbanian Armed Forces joining the Deltarian Armed Forces will be guaranteed rank and positions equivalent to the rank and positions they held prior to the Jelbanian Army Reforms. Article III :: Reparations and Transfer of Prisoners Section I :: Jelbania will accept sole responsibility for the instigation of the war, and pay reparations to Deltaria, in the amount of 500,000,000 JEL per year for the next twenty-five years. Section II :: All prisoners of war will be unconditionally repatriated to their home nation. This process will be overseen by impartial observers delegated by the Union of Majatran Nations. Article IV :: Formation of the Deltarian Protectorate of Jelbania Section I :: On mutual ratification of this treaty, the Jelbanian legislature will immediately begin the process of entering into the Deltárska Ríša (hereafter referred to as the Deltarian Empire), with the status of a "Vassal State". Section II :: Deltaria will fully commit to the military protection of the political sovereignty and territorial integrity of Jelbania Section III :: Deltaria will pledge never to interfere with the administrative or legislative processes of the government Jelbania, except as detailed below. Section IV :: Jelbania shall henceforth be barred from fielding any form of armed forces, save that which is required for the domestic policing of their own soil and territorial waters. Section V :: Jelbania shall henceforth be barred from entering into military alliances or pacts with third parties, unless express authorisation is granted by the legislative assembly of Deltaria. Section VI :: Any alleged breaches of the above stipulations may be investigated by delegates of the Union of Majatran Nations, and the undersigned nations will pledge to accept the rulings handed down by the UMN. Article V :: Concordance of Recognition of Title-Holdership Section I :: Krsyijkai Jeztri, the President of Jelbania, shall be compelled to renounce his claim to the following titles ; Pope of the Terran Patriarchal Church, Messiah of the Yeudi, Saoshyant of Din-e Yazdi, Caliph of all Ahmadiyya, Conduit, Right Hand, and Favoured Son of Akim Himself, Rightful Czar of Deltaria, King of Pontesi, King of Barmenia, Marquess of Vanuku, Autocrat and Patriarch of the South Ocean, and Monarch of all the Fishes that Swim There, Protector of the Jelbék Peoples, Scourge of Deltaria, Bane of the Čestibor, Saviour of Majatra, Sword of the Righteous, Shield of the Undefended, and Great-Grandsire of all the Peoples of Terra Section II :: Krsyijkai Jeztri, the President of Jelbania, shall be obligated to formally recognise the legitimacy of Ľubomír Čestibor as Czar of Deltaria and Protector of the Jelbek Peoples, to recognise Juliana Mede as the Queen of Barmenia and Marchioness of Vanuku, and to recognise Vincent Lerna as the King of Pontesi. The next Pope to be elected by the Holy Sobor will also be formally recognised by Krsyijkai Jeztri. Section III :: Ľubomír Čestibor, the Tsěsar of Deltaria, shall generously agree to renounce his claim to the title of "King of Jelbania". This title will be awarded to Krsyijkai Jeztri, and both nations involved will recognise the legitimacy of the title. We, the Governments of the signatory nations, do hereby certify that our appointed representatives have plenipotentiary powers to sign this treaty on our behalf, that we understand our obligations under this treaty, and that we will respect and comply with those obligations. In witness whereof the respective plenipotentiaries have signed and affixed seals to the present treaty of peace. Category:Treaties Category:Jelbanian-Deltarian War